Circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards, or wiring boards, are used in a wide variety of electronic products. A circuit board mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components and/or electrical components using conductive lines, pads and other features on or within one or more layers of the circuit board. In circuit board design, a through-hole extends through the circuit board, and can include, for instance, pads in appropriate positions on different layers on the board that are electrically connected by, for instance, a plating of the through-hole within the board. For instance, a through-hole can be made, in one or more embodiments, conductive by electroplating.
Traditionally, should a plated through-hole problem arise or be detected post manufacture of a circuit board, reworking the board can be difficult, and the board may need to be discarded.